


Finally Free

by eternallyserenee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Episode Fix-It: s15e20 Carry On, F/F, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Episode AU: s15e20 Carry On
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27738232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternallyserenee/pseuds/eternallyserenee
Summary: This entire fic is fixing up the mess left by 15x19 and 15x20 because those two episodes were just...Everyone around them seemed completely fine and their life was in pieces. How they picked them up, was all up to them now and the question is: where do they want to start?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Kaia Nieves/Claire Novak
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	1. The Start of Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! If you're here just from browsing ao3 or from my instagram account, welcome! I originally was just gonna make a one-shot to fix the last two episodes but after laying out all my ideas, I decided to make it into an entire fic series! We all agree that everything that happened after 15x18 (except Miracle) did not happen.

_What now?_

The brothers both let out a deep sigh. They were finally free. Free to make their own choices. Free to be who they wanted to be. Jack fixed everything. Everyone in the world was revived like nothing ever happened. It was all too overwhelming. Sam and Dean didn’t know where to start. Jack was the new god and Cas was- It was just all too much. Everyone around them seemed completely fine and their life was in pieces. How they picked them up, was all up to them now and the question is: where do they want to start? Jack left to figure out his new role in the universe. Being three years old and God should be fun. Suddenly, Dean felt a small tug at the back of his legs. He quickly turned and was met with a familiar golden, furry friend. “Miracle! Oh buddy, it’s great to see you!”

His younger brother let out a brief chuckle. Taking in the moment, his brother looked the happiest he’d been since Cas sacrificed himself. He then noticed something shiny around the dog’s neck. “Dean, look,” Sam announced.

He shifted his gaze from Miracle’s face down to wear Sam’s fingered pointed. He had a collar. Was that there before? The glisten in Dean’s eyes slowly faded. Of course Miracle already had an owner. He took in a deep breath before reading the letters engraved onto the round piece of silver. _Miracle -- (778) 237-3022_

“Wait, that’s my number!” he grinned. He quickly pulled Miracle into a tight embrace. Happiness filled the air for a moment. When he let go, Dean turned back to his younger brother who was smiling down on them. In the corner of his eye he noticed a bright red car that resembled the one that belonged to a certain someone. “Eileen,” he remembered. Instantaneously, Dean was on his feet and hauling Miracle into the backseat of the Impala. “Dean, what are you doing?”

“What’s it look like I’m doing? Miracle’s not making it back home by himself and _you_ have a girl to find.”

It hadn’t dawned on him until Dean brought it up. She’s back too. He wanted to move but his legs stayed glued to the concrete. He spent what felt like an eternity grieving for the world and especially her. What was he supposed to do? For a few seconds, he just stood there as tears began to pool in his eyes. “Come on- Woah woah woah,” Dean reassured. “Let’s go, big guy. Save it for when you see her.”

Finally making it into the Impala, Dean started the ignition and the street filled with Baby’s rumble. Miracle sat with his head perked up between the brothers, looking onward. Their future was filled with endless possibilities that were now dictated by them. Not Chuck. Not Billie. By them. Ever since they got pulled into the family business, they carried the world on their shoulders and made decisions for the greater good. But now? They're taking baby steps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's a bit short but don't worry we'll get into it more and more with the next chapters. This was more so a prologue kind of chapter so we'll be off in the upcoming chapters. Happy reading my people <3


	2. Changes

Silence. The Empty was quiet for the first time in 2 years. The same couldn’t be said for the sleeping angels and demons where their memories continued echoing in their eternal sleep. Among them, laid Castiel.

_And why does that something always seem to be you?_

_You can’t stay._

_There’s nothing for you back there._

Suddenly, the voices of disapproval and disappointment melded together and his last memory overtook the rest. 

_You changed me, Dean._

_Why does this sound like a goodbye?_

_Because it is._

_I love you._

His eyes shot open. He was standing upright, but he wasn't in complete darkness this time. No, he was somewhere else. It looked like Earth, but something felt different. He felt different. “Cas.”

His head swiveled rapidly in the direction of the voice where he was met with his son. “Jack,” he mumbled, “how?”

Before he received his answer, Jack ran into Cas’ arms. After a minute, Jack peeled away and stammered, “Well, I’m basically God now for starters.”

Cas was taken aback. He felt confused yet incredibly happy at the same time. The boy he believed in. The one who he knew would do great for the world was now God. “And- and I couldn’t just leave you in the Empty. So I went and negotiated with them. You gave them Billie and in return you shouldn’t be punished. After some arguing, they finally agreed and-”

Cas interrupted his son’s rambling with a hand to his shoulder. “Thank you, Jack. I’m so proud of you. This isn’t exactly what your mom and I imagined for you a few years ago but you did so well.”

This was the first peaceful moment either of them had in a very long time. 

\---------- 

Dean should be happy for his brother, but all he felt was jealousy. Sam gets to say I love you. He gets to be with the one he loves. Why was he so different? “Hey,” Sam called out, “You should go back to the bunker with Miracle and get some rest. I’m gonna crash with Eileen for a few days.”

Right. The bunker. Miracle. That’s what he had right now. Cas sacrificed himself so Dean could live and have it all, but why did he feel so _empty_? He said his goodbyes to his brother and Eileen then he and Miracle headed back home. “You are the best thing that’s ever happened to me, buddy,” he started to the dog, “Well besides Cas of course.” His voice began to falter and tears started to pool in his eyes. Dean drove off with one hand on the wheel and the other on top of Miracle's head. “Man, Cas would have loved you.”

Miracle whimpered and snuggled his head further into Dean’s lap. He tried to hold it in but the tears began to fall and they didn’t stop. He had to stop. He had to move on and live his life. For Cas. But did he want to?

\----------

Jack and Cas had a lot of work to do. Being the new God, he gave his dad his wings back and decided that he wanted to change some things, for the better of course. The two worked to redesign heaven. Living in your past for eternity wasn’t how people were supposed to live. So they tore all the walls down. Every room was demolished and heaven started anew. It reminded Cas a bit of Earth’s creation. Bobby, of course, was released from heaven’s prison. He didn’t belong there and wouldn't stay there any longer with the new management. Heaven was supposed to be eternal paradise and that’s what they were going to make it to be. They spent what felt like months making sure that everything was perfect for everyone. Cas reunited with a lot of familiar faces along the way. Ever since he rebelled against heaven, he wasn't exactly welcome to visit so seeing everyone again was incredibly surreal. Charlie wasted no time and immediately pulled him into a hug. Ellen, Jo, and Bobby thanked him for everything, especially for watching over the boys for so long. Cas never met Ash before so that was an experience. Everyone the boys had lost were all together because of him and Jack. Cas couldn't help but worry about Dean. He should be fine. He never felt the same way anyways so what was the matter? 

“That’s it,” Jack sighed.

Pulled from his thoughts, he asked, “What do we do now?”

His son took his shoulder in his hand and replied, “I know.”

With the flap of his wings, Jack and Cas found themselves in the bunker. “Jack-”

“Cas you don’t have to,” Jack interrupted, “I know how much being on earth means to you. Fixing up heaven was already a lot. You deserve to be happy.”

The angel nodded in thanks. “Well, what about you?”

Jack thought for a moment. Suddenly, Amara appeared next to him. “Jack,” she began.

“I’m not going to be like your brother. You deserve to live your life how you choose to.” 

“Thank you.” Her attention turned to Cas. “Before I go, don’t give up on him Castiel. You’re special to him. I could feel it even then.” With that she disappeared.

He turned back to his father and then glanced up to the door. “Amara’s right. Stop dancing around each other as Sam would say. He’ll be back in a bit. In the meantime, I’m gonna stay with my mom for a little while.”

With a small smirk and wave of his hand, Jack was gone and he was left standing alone in the war room. Despite the reassurance from the two, he couldn't help but think that Dean didn't feel the same type of love he did.

\----------

Dean stayed in front of the bunker for a while. He couldn't stop thinking. Thinking about Cas and what would come next for him. Cas was the one thing that made him truly happy. He had Miracle now, of course, but having Cas there was different. His mind wandered back to that day. _I love you._ “Fuck!” he yelled out. “You stupid bastard, you tell me you love me and then you go on to sacrifice- What the fuck am I supposed to do now huh? You didn't even let me-” He was yelling at the sky now. "I'm so fucking stupid."

Why was this so hard? Everything inside of him told him that he couldn't be happy. Not without Cas. Cas always made everything better. He was filled the void inside and now he was gone _forever_. His thoughts overwhelmed him. He was free but why didn't it feel like it? He turned to the golden dog that stood beside him. He had to stay strong for his new fluffy companion and for himself. Cas would have wanted him to be happy. That's why he did what he did. He died so that Dean could keep living. But was it wrong for him to want him back? Quickly, he wiped away his tears and let out a deep sigh. “Let's get you home, Miracle.”

The loud creak of the bunker's door filled the empty building. Miracle raced down the steps and into the hallways. He couldn't help but chuckle. He hasn’t slept in days. Well, not counting passing out after having one too many drinks. Having a dog with him should help a little. He got lost in his thoughts while walking towards his room. Was he going to keep hunting? What was he gonna do with his life now? Everything usually was laid out for him whether it be the annual end of the world jig or just being a hunter. But now that Chuck was out of the picture, the possibilities were endless. Cas popped back into his head again. "Baby steps. Take a deep breath, Dean. You got this," he told himself. 

He had all the time in the world now. “Miracle, where’d ya go buddy?” he called out. Where'd that fluffy little dude go? _Roof roof!_ The dog had somehow made it to his room already. “You are one smart dog, how’d you know this was-”

As he turned into his room, his words got caught in his throat. “Cas?”

“Hello Dean.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *BULLHORN NOISES* Hahaha well? This is gonna be interesting isn't it. These two, even after everything, still don't think they'll get each other AS USUAL. Idiots in love am I right? Is Dean gonna tackle Cas onto that memory foam bed? We'll see :)
> 
> Hope y'all are liking this so far because I really enjoy writing it!


	3. Out in the Open

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I started off thinking it was too short so I kept writing more and ended up with a lot more than I usually write for a chapter. Lots and lots of feelings and fluff (hence the title) so I hope you're ready to (maybe) cry or blush because I got carried away with all the fluff...

Dean couldn't believe his eyes. This can’t be real. Cas was supposed to be in the Empty, he was supposed to be gone forever but there he was standing in his bedroom. “How are you-” he started.

“It’s a long story.”

He wanted to keep asking questions. He wanted to hear what happened. But there was one thing he wanted to do that overpowered the rest. He wanted- no _needed_ to say it back. “Dean-”

“No, I’m doing the talking.”

Cas knew that this was it. The words were going to be said in Purgatory, but he didn’t want his emotions to get the best of him. He couldn't let the Empty take him yet, not when Dean needed him the most. So he stopped him then, but not this time. "I- You said I changed you. That I made you care about the world. I always thought that I could never change. That I was a broken man that couldn’t be fixed. I always thought that I couldn’t have what I wanted because I’d just ruin it in the end. That’s what always happened. I cared about the world but it didn't seem like it cared about me. So I threw myself into the job. If I died, then so be it, as long as I made just a small difference. Even if I died to be forgotten. I always thought that the only mark that I’d leave would be destruction and violence. That hunting and killing things was all that I was made to be."

Dean was rambling now, spewing out everything that came to his mind. He wouldn't let anything go unsaid. "But your fucking speech, it made me realized that things have changed. That I changed. I’m not dad’s perfect soldier anymore. I’m not just a means to an end. I’m not a walking wrecking ball. I’m me. I’m Dean Winchester. The man who fights for love. The man who keeps fighting for a light at the end of the tunnel. Fuck, what I’m trying to say is that you changed me too.”

At this point, the tears were unstoppable. He’s never said these things out loud before. Everything that was bottled up for 41 years was now out in the open. The weight on his chest was getting lighter. Dean’s eyes slowly made their way up until green was met with blue. “After all these years I always thought that I couldn’t have what I wanted either. But now I know.”

He took a deep breath. All that was left were those four words. Four words that never came out of his mouth, not even to Sam. There was no turning back now, all he had to do was say it. “I love you too.”

At those words, the weight was gone. Unknowingly, Dean had made his way closer to Cas and he was now inches away from him. Neither of them knew what to do. Their eyes never left the others gaze. Years of feelings were poured out between them. All the words that were left unsaid for years were now heard. It felt freeing. Before they could act, the fluffy third wheel pawed at their feet. Both let out soft chuckles and the tears turned happy. “Miracle, this is Cas. Cas, Miracle.”

“Miracle?”

“I found him at this old gas stop after Chuck snapped everyone away. He was a little miracle.”

“Well aren't you special. Thank you for keeping him company,” he told the furry friend.

There was still so much tension in the air. “Baby steps Dean,” he thought to himself. “So how’d you get out?”

Cas smiled. “Jack. He told me about what happened. How he’s the new God. He negotiated with the Empty and they let me go.”

“Wow,” Dean sighed.

They took a seat at the edge of Dean’s bed, Cas still petting Miracle. They sat there and just talked for a while reminiscing on their past. When they fell in love. Their best moments. Their worst moments. Now that everything was said, they didn't hold back anymore. But despite all the small talk, it still felt like something was missing. Words couldn't make up what Dean was feeling. He needed to do something. "Cas,” he started. _Fuck baby steps._ As the angel began to turn to face him, Dean grabbed his face and smashed his lips to his. At first Cas didn’t know what to do but soon he was kissing back. 11 years of pining, of wondering what it would feel like and it felt better than either of them ever imagined. Dean pulled away and rested his forehead to Cas’. “That was-”

“Amazing,” Cas finished.

 _Roof roof!_ The dog suddenly pounced on them causing the three to fall onto the bed. Dean and Cas broke out into laughter as Miracle attacked the two with licks to the face. They were happy _and_ together. It only took 11 years and a couple deaths but it felt good. They weren't scared to lose each other anymore. The world no longer pushed them away. It was calm and perfect and nothing could stop them now. Being on that bed with Miracle made the both of them extremely happy. Even without knowing what the future held, knowing that they had each other was all they needed.

\----------

“Sam!” Eileen called out as she walked down the steps.

His head turned away from the stove to face her, hands still mixing the eggs. “Good morning.”

He leaned down to pull her into a quick kiss before turning back to finish cooking. When he first reunited with Eileen, they spent most of the day cuddling in bed. He wouldn’t let go of her, not even for a second. He lost her twice and he never wanted to lose her again. But as the days went on, they got back to normal. It’s been a week since everything happened. Eventually he had to go back to the bunker. Not that living with Eileen wasn’t amazing, but he was running out of clothes. After setting the food down for them to eat, he sat down and admired her for a while. She was the one. She was the one who understood him and loved him for everything. How he landed her, he didn’t know. “Sam,” she mumbled through her mouth full of food, pulling Sam back out of his thoughts.

“Yeah?”

“You’re staring and the delicious food you cooked is getting cold.”

He turned to his plate and started eating. “You could come back with me,” Sam started. “The bunker is huge and we could-”

She stopped him with a finger. “Eat or I’ll eat it.”

His hands shot up in surrender and immediately went back to eating. Life felt good. He didn’t have to worry about the world ending anymore. Breakfast didn’t last that long. They both inhaled the food like it was their last meal on earth. Soon enough, Sam was headed off back to the bunker. Before driving off, he looked back towards Eileen who stood on the porch of her house and signed _I love you._ He had spent the week catching up with Eileen that he forgot about Dean. Well not forgot but he didn’t worry about him that much as he did before. The ride home was just him thinking. _Is Dean okay? Maybe I should have called to check up on him. How was Miracle doing? Hopefully he wasn’t too much trouble, Dean’s never had to take care of a dog all by himself before._ He chuckled. “Who would have thought that after all these years, I’d be worried about Dean and a dog.” 

Soon enough he made it back to the bunker. “Dean! You home?” he called out, his voice echoing through the building.

No answer. Maybe he went out. That thought was immediately diminished when Miracle came running at him. “Oh hi buddy! How’ve you been? Where’s Dean?”

The dog turned and ran in the opposite direction and Sam followed closely. In the distance he could hear his brother’s voice. “What the fuck was that? Jon did not just-”

He was in the Dean-Cave catching up on Game of Thrones. Good, he wasn’t at the bottom of a bottle. But he heard the sound of another voice speak after his brother. He had someone over? “Dean?”

He heard his brother curse out to the other person in the room, “Oh shit he’s back. Um, wait here.”

Before he could enter, Dean bust open the door and quickly closed it shut behind him. He looked happy and nervous. He hasn't seen Dean like that in years. “Hiya Sammy. Didn't think you'd be back so early.”

“It's already been a week Dean. What's up? Do you have someone over?” he asked.

“Yeah, well it’s kind of a long story," Dean stammered, "don’t get freaked out.”

With that, Dean slowly opened the door and revealed the other person in the room. It was Cas. How- Cas was supposed to be gone. Analyzing his face, Dean could tell what his brother was thinking. “Listen, I know you’re confused. Take a seat and we’ll explain everything to you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God Dean and Cas are so fucking cute right? AND Sam and Eileen? We skipped ahead a bit for Sam but don't worry we'll catch up on the week we missed with Dean and Cas. I'm not letting it go that easily :)
> 
> Ugh I cannot wait to get everything written. Leave comments or kudos? Or something I don't know how AO3 works but whatever we're flowing with it. I spent all day working on this instead of working on homework and I'm glad people are liking it so far <3


	4. See Me from Your Point of View

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW - panic attack
> 
> BTW This chapter is kind of a flashback(?) to where we left off with Dean and Cas before Sam came back. The next chapters will be the same until were finish up the week we lost with those two :)  
> This chapter is heavy in the hurt/comfort stuff so be ready! We switch POV a couple of times but not too much. Maybe a *tiny* bit of spice at end, won't know until you read! Sorry it took so long, I have been super busy with school as it is finals week soon plus I wanted to make this chapter the best I possibly could.

Dean was fast asleep next to Cas and Miracle. He deserved some shut-eye especially after saving the world for the billionth time. Cas lying there beside him rather than watching from a distance was a new and gratifying experience. He’s watched him sleep for over a decade but something about the present felt even more thrilling. It could be the fact that he was now able to be this close to the man without being afraid of being caught or worried that he would be judged. He couldn’t put his finger on it but what he did know was that out of all of the millions of years he had existed, being with Dean was the best feeling in the whole world. Sadly, as much as he enjoyed it, lying down got a bit boring eventually. Cas slowly grabbed Dean’s phone to check the time being careful not to wake him. It was almost 8 o’clock in the morning. He carefully peeled himself away and got to his feet. Looking back before he exited into the hallway, he took in the scene from another perspective. A smile grew on his face. Dean looked so peaceful. Then as he usually did, he left Dean to sleep while he hung out in his room or just another part of the bunker. This time he decided on the kitchen. Without Sam or Jack, the bunker was dead silent, well besides Dean’s distant snores. Before taking a seat, he grabbed a couple of small snacks to keep himself occupied. It’d be a while until Dean woke up.

**\----------**

Sleep was never a thing he got a lot of and if he did it was mostly filled with nightmares. This time was no different. It started out fine but suddenly his dream took a turn for the worst. One second he was sitting on a beach watching Cas play with Miracle from afar and then the next everything was dark. Cas and Miracle had been poofed away and he was left alone. “No no no. This isn’t supposed to happen. Chuck’s gone,” he yelled out, “Cas!”

He shot up. He was no longer on the beach. He was in his room in the bunker. Alone. Cas wasn’t lying next to him and Miracle was nowhere to be seen. Was everything just a dream? Did they not beat Chuck? Did Cas really not come back? His mind was racing. Alcohol. Where’s the alcohol? Fuck. He tried his best to push it all down, but he couldn’t breathe and everything started to close in on him. _Everybody leaves you, Dean. Ever ask yourself why? Maybe it’s not them. Maybe it’s you._

He was so sure that it was all real. He tried to push the idea that everything was fine but the negative thoughts overtook him. No matter how small he made himself, it still felt like he was being torn apart starting at the heart. Why him? Why couldn't he have anyone?

**\----------**

The kitchen wasn’t very far from Dean’s room. For a couple more hours Cas sat there waiting. At some point, Miracle had trekked in and lied down in the empty space next to Cas. Having company other than Sam or Dean was refreshing. He could talk to Miracle without the awkwardness that comes with conversations. Although the dog couldn't talk back, it was nice. Eventually, he found himself on his back on the kitchen bench with his hand petting the dog’s head. He lost track of time a long time ago. The two sat in silence and that was when Cas heard it. “No no no.”

 _Dean_. He immediately shot up and made his way back to Dean’s room. Before entering, he stood there for a minute with his ear on the door, listening for Dean. At first he didn’t hear anything and thought he probably went back to sleep, but then he heard heavy pants. Slowly, he opened the door. The bed was empty and Dean sat in the far corner, curled up with his head in his hands. He’s never seen Dean like this. He carefully tiptoed towards him. Dean hasn't heard him come in yet and as he grew closer the light sobs got harder. Cas knew humans were fragile, especially Dean. But what caused him to be like this? Hours ago they were laughing and now he was breaking down. He knelt down in front of him, lightly laying his hand on the man’s shoulder, making his presence known. Dean’s head moved up to meet Cas’s worried gaze. Without wasting a second, he jumped into the angel's arms. Through his sobs Dean whimpered into Cas’s shoulder, “I- I thought you were still-”

“I’m still here. I’m never leaving you.”

\----------

It took awhile for Dean to calm down. But even then, the two just sat there taking in the silence. He’d poured out everything the night before and it felt like the weight he’d been carrying had gone but somehow it all came crawling back. All those years of bottling everything up, once you start letting it out it just doesn’t stop. Sam used to have panic attacks when they were younger. Was that what he was experiencing right now? It felt so much worse than how it looked. One thing he did remember that helped back then was breathing. In and out. He fought the thoughts that tried to overtake his head, focusing on inhaling and exhaling. “Dean.”

He let out a big breath and looked up to meet Cas’ eyes. Cas didn’t add anything though. He just looked into Dean’s eyes, searching for something. He knew Dean. If he asked if he was alright, even after what just happened, he would say, “I’m fine.” That’s what he always did. So instead, he looked for his answer in his eyes. “You are not alone, Dean,” he finally replied.

His breaths still faltering, Dean whispered, “I’m still so broken.”

“Healing doesn't happen overnight, Dean. Ever since I pulled you out of hell, I knew you were different. Despite the world tearing you apart, you continued to fight for it. It broke you in ways no one should be broken. For so long you’ve been alone to try to pick all the pieces up but not anymore. I’ll be right here with you, every step of the way.” How could he still be with him even after everything? Dean was a mess. He had always pushed people away, especially Cas. Dean treated him horribly. So why was he still here? “Why?” 

It wasn’t a very specific question, but Cas knew what he meant. In the 12 years he had known Dean, he had always thought so little of himself. Even the first time they met, he didn’t think he deserved to live. Cas remembered what he said to him that night. 

_Good things do happen, Dean._

_What’s the matter? You don’t think you deserved to be saved._

“Because of all the millennia I’ve lived, being with you makes me feel. The moment I touched your soul in hell I could tell. You’re the purest human I’ve ever encountered. The righteous man.”

Both of them let out a small chuckle. “You are who you are, Dean. I fell in love with every part of you, the good _and_ the bad. I wouldn’t want you any other way. Like I said, good things do happen, even for you.”

Dean hadn’t thought about the first time they met in forever. The barn painted with every type of warding sigil he and Bobby could find. The fucking grand entrance Cas made with the lights. Gradually, his tears slowed. Thinking about that night was somewhat calming despite the circumstances they met under. Cas let out another small chuckle. “What?”

“You stabbed me.”

He was confused at first but then it hit him. He did stab him. Not even a second into meeting the angel, his first instinct was to stab the guy. Dean playfully shoved Cas’ shoulder. “Hey, in my defense I thought you were a demon. But thinking back to it now, that entrance was kind of hot.”

He’s never said anything like that to Cas. Sure he subtly flirted with him, but this was direct. Cas began to stand up and Dean followed. “Shit, I made it awkward,” Dean thought. But once they were both on their feet, Cas made sure to look directly into Dean’s eyes, catching the hunter off guard. “Had to make a good first impression seeing as I was the first angel you ever met.”

Dean’s mind went blank. Those fucking blue eyes. Cas had made his way much closer to Dean to where they were just inches apart, Dean with his back against the wall. “Didn’t want to disappoint.”

Shit, this shouldn’t be so hot. Not a minute ago, Cas was comforting him and now this? Dean was getting flustered and his cheeks went red. He wanted to kiss him again, but this want was different than before. He’s never seen Cas like this since he threw him around that alley. Sure he was getting his ass kicked, but damn was it kind of hot. Before Dean could do anything, Cas backed away and headed out of the room. “Now, I have been waiting for hours in the kitchen with Miracle for you. Let’s go make you something to eat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEHEHEHE  
> Cas' a sly mf ain't he- Spice next chapter? We'll see :)  
> Thanks for reading people. We're still centered around the fix-it portion for this fic but eventually we'll get into all the other shit I have in mind <3


	5. Lost Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took so long! I got really busy plus with the holidays I didn't have much time to write. This chapter is more like a study in Dean type of thing. I started writing it as like a comfort thing because Dean has always been the one I relate to the most so writing out how I see his story kind of helps(?) Hope y'all like it :)

His whole life, he had never had a second of peace. Well, besides the first 4 years of his life, but he barely remembered those memories now. Hell, in all those years he bounced around school, he never even took a second to enjoy the break from his dad because he knew it’d be ripped away the second he settled in. He made that mistake once, so he made sure it never happened again. Growing up traveling across the country was not as fun as people made it out to be. Maybe it was because of his dad. No not maybe. It was because of John. Once he found out about the things that went bump in the night after his mom died, everything was flipped upside down. John was too caught up in hunting that he forgot about his two children. That left Dean to take care of Sam. Even as a young toddler, he was forced into taking care of Sam. It shouldn't have been his job. He was just a kid. He also learned this the hard way. Looking back, his childhood was even more fucked up looking past growing up on the job. Happiness was never a possibility for him and he settled for it. Hunting gets you dead.” That’s what his dad always told him and that’s what happened to the old man in the end. So yeah Dean settled for the idea that he was always going to die at the end of a blade, the barrel of a gun, claws, or teeth. But then Cas came along. He was a stuck-up asshole angel when he first met but over time, the angel grew on him. Dean was John’s obedient soldier. The son who didn't question orders. Cas was a warrior, an angel of the Lord. He was meant to follow orders and never question it. But when John died, Dean didn’t have to follow orders anymore. A milligram of the weight that rested on his shoulders lifted. He didn’t hunt to prove himself to his dad, he hunted to save people. Then the apocalypse was on the rise and he had started it. So he did his best to try and stop it before it was too late. Cas didn't help at first. Free will wasn’t an option for the angel until that one night when Lilith was trying to make a deal with Sam. “Yeah well, we’re making it up as we go.”

It was mentioned before that Cas was changing. That he was breaking away from being an obedient soldier just like Dean had done after John died. But him saying that was something he never expected to hear first hand. Fast forward 11 years later and here they were. Dean never thought he would be in a serious relationship with a man or an angel at that. That was never in the cards. Especially the man part. Cas isn’t a man per say but the general idea was there. No one was there to help him through his childhood. He grew up on his own. So when he started to be attracted to women _and_ men he didn't know what to do. In one of the schools John dropped him and Sam off at, he grew fond of one of the boys in his class. When his dad came back, he knew he’d had to leave him. But what he didn't know was that his dad would not only rip him away from his small experience with happiness, he would shame him and make him feel less of a person. But John wasn't here anymore. He could be who he wanted and he wanted that with Cas. Despite the years of pushing him away, Cas stuck with him through all of it. So when Cas told him he loved him, Dean’s heart filled but was broken in an instant. Cas always was his source of true happiness. So seeing him gone with his own eyes for the second and what he thought was the final time broke him. He was supposed to come back. He always came back. But he knew that wouldn't happen. He had made a deal with the Empty. _Cosmic consequences_. “Idiot bastard. Always making stupid ass choices, fuck you for leaving me! What am I supposed to do...”

So he did what he always did. Drowned himself in all the alcohol he could possibly find. Then they found Michael. They were on the road to beating Chuck. Could he get Cas back too? When the three letters popped up on his cellphone, he shot up. He was back. He didn't even question how. He ran up the stairs and opened the door to welcome his angel back home. But it wasn’t his angel. Soon enough they beat Chuck. Jack was “top dog.” Everything was back to normal. Everyone had everything they wanted back except for Dean. He didn’t have Cas. So when he returned back to the bunker, his whole body froze when he found Cas standing there in his room. One thing led to another and he finally told Cas about how he felt. He got his second chance. The man who gave everything up, the man who never had an ounce of true happiness or calm got his second chance. And he was never going to let it go.

"Dean?"

He looked up at the angel. His angel. "Yeah?"

"What are you thinking about?"

He took a sip from his coffee and a deep breath, thinking for one more second. Before speaking, he made sure he was gazing into blue. "I love you."

A smile grew on both their faces. After all these years, they finally had each other. Cas removed Dean's hand from the coffee and took his hand into his own. "I love you too."


	6. Catching Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! Hope you people are doing well. Sorry for the long breaks, I get busy and lose motivation and inspiration but here we are! Just a heads up, I include Game of Thrones in here because they watch it in the show. I didn't watch it so I don't know much about it or the characters other than Pedro Pascal's character so I don't go into much detail about GOT. Bringing up Pedro's character, I feel like Dean definitely would crush on Oberyn so I kinda included it in here. Brought up Charlie since she was the one who got them watching it I think. A lot of fluff too and we finally catch back up to where we left off with Sam catching them in the Dean Cave. Hope you enjoy!

Peace. The world was at peace. Well, it’s exactly the way it was before but now Chuck isn't pulling anymore strings. They were free to do whatever the fuck they want. Not exactly whatever the fuck they want but you get the point. Dean gets to lie in bed without having to get up and worry about saving the world for the first time in god knows how long. But instead of waking up in an empty room all by himself, there’s two more occupants with him. “Morning, sunshine.”

“Good morning, Dean.”

It’s been four days since Cas came back meaning also four days of waking up next to each other. Of course in Dean’s wonderful memory foam bed. They don’t talk when they wake up. They just lay there. There aren’t enough words to express how much they mean to each other. Their relationship has always been more than words. So they just lie their taking in the fact that they’re together and nothing is keeping them apart anymore. Well, maybe just one thing can keep them apart, Miracle. Always count on the precious golden fluff ball to squeeze in between the two. “Morning to you too buddy.”

Eventually, the three find themselves all cuddling together into one mush on the bed. This was the general start of the routine that they unintentionally created. At some point, they untangle and make their way to the kitchen. Cas, of course, gets the coffee roasting and Dean prepares breakfast. Today he made some scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast and some dog food for their canine friend. “Who would’ve thought that our lives would have ended up so simple.”

Cas looked up at Dean, eyes filled with a look of adoration. “What do you mean?”

“You and me. Together,” Dean rambled as he took Cas’ hand in his own, “Sitting here having breakfast on a regular, emphasis on regular, morning  _ four  _ times in a row without any interruption. Our lives used to be so complicated, man.”

The angel chuckled. He was right. Life now is so different compared to when they first met, given that they met during the literal apocalypse. But now things aren’t complicated. Cas understands the emotions he feels and he understands the world through a human lens now you could say. The world isn't on the verge of ending. No, now he and Dean were sitting in the bunker’s kitchen eating breakfast. Simple. What other activities could they catch up on? “You know what we should do?”

Cas’ eyebrows rose in interest. “A couple years ago when we had you stay back here and rest, you went on Netflix binge. I remember you talking about Orange is the New Black back when me and Sam were out hunting uhh- anyways not the point. The point is, I think it is an awesome idea to get you into some good TV shows. Plus I gotta catch up on some of the shit I’ve been missing because of the world ending every fucking year.”

“That sounds like a good idea, what do you have in mind?”

Needless to say they spent the majority of their time catching up on Game of Thrones. Dean has had a history with forming massive crushes on the characters of the shows he watches. *cough cough* Dr. Sexy. Of course he only really has eyes for the angel but he can’t help himself that he’s a big fanboy and this new crush catches him by surprise. “What’s this guy’s name?” Dean let out, probably meaning to say it in his head but instead, saying it out loud.

“From what I caught, his name is Oberyn.”

“Shit,” Dean thought, “he’s kinda hot.”

“You know I can hear you whether you say it out loud or not, Dean.”

“Oh shit, I forgot um…”

Cas let out a chuckle. “You worry too much, I don’t care that you find him attractive, it’s not like he can take you away from me. Plus, he is really attractive if I do say so myself.”

It has been a long time since he was able to really watch the show. Dean had Charlie to thank for getting him into it in the first place. Which also led to him accidentally coming out to her first. He didn’t understand what to call himself. He wasn’t full on gay and he wasn’t full on straight. Of course Charlie helped him out a bit. After years of being confused and through watching Game of Thrones, Dean figured out his sexuality. Now, he’s met Oberyn Martell. If only Charlie could see it now. Dean’s always repressed his sexuality, but Charlie helped him a bit with it. She didn’t fully get rid of the trauma piled on top of it but she helped him understand and be less ashamed of himself. Now that he was fully crushing on a man on the show she got him into, Charlie would have been all over it. 

The week consisted mostly of that routine: waking up, cuddling, eating breakfast and drinking coffee, taking Miracle on a walk, lounging in the Dean Cave and binging Game of Thrones, ending up falling asleep and cuddling some more, and having to re-watch what they missed. Then of course it gets interrupted by the person who should hold the award for best interrupter, Sam. So we end up there. Dean explained the whole situation to the moose, of course leaving out the little details unlike Sam all those years ago. Team Free Will, back together just without anymore crisis. “Just one thing: you’re catching up on Game of Thrones without me?”

“I tell you that Cas came back from his supposed to be permanent death and that’s what you take away from this conversation?”

Sam put his hands up and scoffed. “What season are you guys on now?”

“Four.”

“Only four? You guys have been here for a week and you’re only on season four? What the hell have you two been doi-”

Sam caught himself. The two didn’t actually do anything when Sam was gone but Sam still can put two and two together. He’s watched them pine for years. It's about time it actually happened. “Wait. Are you two,” he murmured while pointed between Dean and Cas. Neither of them answered but telling by the looks on their faces, Sam was on the right track. “I fucking knew it!”

“Look Sammy-”

“How long?”

“Excuse me?”

“How. Long.”

“I’m just gonna go grab some more popcorn,” Cas said, trying to excuse himself from the conversation.

“Nuh uh. You stay,” Sam pointed. “Now answer my question or I’m gonna lay out how long I think and-”

“Okay okay, slow your fucking roll. Just this week.”

Sam’s eyes grew large. “THIS WEEK? God, you two really were idiots.”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Dean shot at his brother.

“For years, I’ve watched you two dance around each other. It was so fucking obvious, everyone saw it. Well, not everyone if you guys just got together this fucking week. I swear I thought you two grew a pair and told each other years ago. Guess I was wrong. Anyways, I’ll stop third wheeling. Just don’t be so loud when you guys, ya know.” At that, Sam got up and walked out of the Dean Cave, leaving his brother and the angel alone, in shock. What a way to drop the mic huh?


End file.
